paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Watchdogs
Watchdogs is a two-day heist in Payday 2. Contracted by Hector, it involves the crew moving cocaine from an ambushed transport vehicle to the docks on the first day and loading the goods onto Hector's boat on the second day. Day 1 Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-armored-escape-watchdogs.png| Cost: XXXX$ Objectives #Protect the cocaine until a pickup vehicle can arrive. #Move the cocaine onto the pickup vehicle. #Escape via ground vehicle. #Escape via helicopter. (If vehicle driver is killed) Walkthrough The crew starts out inside a truck that is transporting Hector's cocaine, which has been ambushed by the police, forcing them to fight their way out. Under heavy fire, they have to move the cocaine from the truck to a nearby warehouse to wait until a secondary extraction vehicle can arrive. After holding out for several minutes, the vehicle arrives and the crew must throw the cocaine onto the vehicle. At this point, Bain has arranged for a separate extraction vehicle to arrive for the crew. If they cannot get to the vehicle quickly enough, he is overrun and killed, causing Bain to call in Alex to extract the group via helicopter. After several more minutes, Alex arrives and positions himself nearby. The group must then fight their way to the helicopter and escape. Any bags of coke still carried by the crew onto the helicopter will spawn with them on day 2, instead of at the pickup truck near the police. Variations and events *The Loot Pick-Up can be in one of three places: **Up the stairwell, located to the right of the truck. It can be accessed either by the stairwell next to the street, or through the warehouse to the side. **The back of the warehouse located in front of the truck. A window is located in the next room where the bags can be thrown out. The door to the next room must be lock picked. **Across the street, on the roof of a building to the left of the truck. This area can be accessed through a stairwell located next to the street, or through the warehouse. A bridge must be crossed to reach the loot truck. *The escape helicopter can be in one of two places: **On the rooftop next to the bridge above the street. The ex-filtration area is located closest to the courtyard. **By the stairwells of the first loot-truck area. *On Very Hard and Overkill difficulty, there is a chance shields will spawn at the back of the truck which can be confirmed by the sound of shield clang just before the door opens. *The Escape Driver can be targeted and killed by police. If the the crew doesn't kill the police firing at him, or they don't get to the escape zone before he is killed, the driver will die, and the crew will have to wait for a helicopter for ex-filtration. *There is a chance that the door leading to the back of the warehouse will be missing, forcing the crew to run to the stairwell located to the left of the truck if the Loot Pick-Up vehicle spawns in either one of the last two locations explained above. 218620_screenshots_2013-11-13_00001.jpg|Shield blockade Tips *You can use the OVE9000 saw to saw your way out of the back of the meat truck. However this is of little benefit as you sacrifice your primary and you still need to hold out against the police until the escape driver arrives. *If all the bags are thrown into the loot truck before the getaway driver arrives, you can wait where he comes in and leave immediately. He won't start coming until the 4th bag is loaded, so it is advisable to stack up all the bags near to the truck before throwing any in. Once they're stacked, the players should work together to throw all the bags in at once, and start making their way to the getaway car location. *Bags carried to the escape vehicle count and will still appear with you on the next day. *Dropping a sentry gun in the middle of the intersection may provide the getaway driver with some cover if players are still loading the coke. Day 2 Assets Watchdogs-day2-overview.png|Day 2 Overview (Bain's Guide) Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-ammo-bag-watchdogs.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-medic-bag-watchdogs.png|Medic Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-watchdogs-sniper.png|Sniper Cost: XXXX$ Objectives #Secure the cocaine. #Turn on the search lights. #Protect the cocaine until the boat can arrive. #Move the cocaine onto the boat. #Escape via helicopter. Walkthrough The crew is dropped off at the docks near the now-abandoned cocaine carrying vehicle. If they were extracted via helicopter the previous day, Alex drops them off further away from the cocaine. The crew must move to secure the cocaine before the police can repossess it. After it is secured, the crew turn on a nearby warehouse's searchlights to signal the boat, which will arrive 2 to 3 minutes later. Once the boat arrives, the crew must start loading the cocaine on board, a few bags at a time (variable - count the barrels in the back of the boat to know how many you can load), forcing them to stay and defend the remaining cocaine if they intend to steal more than 8 bags. Once the first load of cocaine is loaded on the boat, Alex returns with his helicopter to extract the crew. They can either stay behind and try to secure the remainder of the cocaine, or escape immediately to the helicopter. Any bags of cocaine carried by the crew onto the helicopter are counted. Variations and events *One or two freighters can spawn from docks 7-9. The boat driver will not go where a freighter is docked. *Depending on the escape from Day 1, the crew will either spawn next to the loot-truck if they have taken the escape-car, or at the corner between docks 8 and 9 when dropped off by the helicopter. *The open fence leading from the street to the warehouse yard can be on the left side or the right side, which will affect how enemies and players will travel in the area. *The escape helicopter can spawn in 4 locations: **The balcony located inside the warehouse. **Docks 7-9, depending on where the freighter spawns. Tips *Bags carried by the players into the escape helicopter count as loot, despite Bain's remark of lost coke. Bain will say that because the crew would've kept the coke for themselves without Hector receiving it. *Check the docks for freighters as soon as you move the coke off of the truck. The boat will not come to a dock with a freighter, so you can position the bags to be closer to docks with no freighters. Achievements .}} Trivia *The docks where Day 2 of Watchdogs takes place can be seen from the bridge during Day 3 of Rats. * This was the first revealed multi-day heist in PAYDAY 2. *While early footage of the heist showed Day 1 taking place at nighthttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OT2YmJjiiHQ. Day 1 took place during the day in the Public Beta and the full release. *There are several unused assets that were never fully implemented. *The "Fish A.I." achievement is a joke on Infinity Ward about Call of Duty: Ghosts. *The brochure for the "Armored Escape" uses the wrong "too". *The achievement icons for "Special Delivery" and "Who Let The Doge Out?" are references to the well-known "Doge" internet meme. The name of the latter contains the name of the meme itself. Death Wish Mode Changes *On Day 1, the bridge crossing the road is partially destroyed. Players will have to make a difficult jump to cross over the gap. *On Day 2, the doors and windows to the warehouse are sealed shut, forcing players to fight outside in the open. There will also be fog covering parts of the map, limiting the players's view of their surroundings. Bugs *On Day 2 if escaping with the last coke bags (picked up) Bain still says that you lost some coke. References Category:Watchdogs